Crazy
by Seishuku Arashi-012
Summary: If Usagi tells the secret of the century she will be killed. What is she going to do? (formerly part of Silver Twilight Blood)
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. This is a new SM/GW fic I came up with. Enjoy!  
-Hotaru  
  
"How could you!?!" Usagi shouted at her frowning, disappointed senshi.

"You brought this upon yourself. You shouldn't have told them who we are," Setsuna said emotionlessly. 

"They were my family!! They deserved to know! I know they wouldn't have told anyone! I just wanted them to know. I was tired of lying to them...." she trailed off into sobs. 

"They were executed for our safety. Grow up and act the princess you call yourself." Rei said with a sneer.   
  
Usagi looked up at her shocked. "I have never once called myself a princess! I never wanted to be a senshi either! I just wanted to be normal!!" 

"Well here's your chance. We've enrolled you into an all-boys boarding school. If they find out that you aren't what the papers say you are, they will execute you. Just like what happened to your good-for-nothing family. You will not transform. You will not fight Youma," Haruka told her with sad eyes. 

"You are also encouraged not to make friends. When you are killed, you wouldn't want to make anyone sad, now would you?" Ami said seriously.  
  
"You've got to be joking! First you kill my family and now you say I'll die if I don't go act like a guy?!? What's wrong with you people? Are you insane?!?" Usagi shouted at them. 

"Only a little bit, dear." Mamoru said from his post at the doorway. 

"You're crazy! What about Chibi-Usa? If anything happens to me, she won't be born!!" Usagi cried in one last futile attempt to save herself. 

"What are you so worried about? If you can keep your true identity a secret, you'll be fine." Michiru tried her best to reassure her. 

"I don't want her to go." Hotaru said, "There's no reason to send her away. Just like there is no reason to punish her." 

"I know but it must be done." said Haruka softly, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.   
  
"I'll miss you Koneko. Don't worry. I'll get you out of there." Haruka promised whole-heartedly. 

"Hurry up or you'll miss your bus." Makoto said through her tears. "I'm sorry this happened. You'll always be like a sister to me."

"I'm not sorry. If she hadn't said anything her family would still be alive." Rei pointed towards Usagi's bag. "I never want to see your traitorous face again."   
  
Usagi stifled a cry, and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Sarabada. Don't forget..aishiteru, minna. You'll always be in my heart." With that said, she headed into the sunrise to meet her new destiny. 


	2. 02

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
She went to the corner of the street and waited with a group of boys for the bus to show up.  


"Look at that guy's hair!! He looks like a woman! It's disgraceful!"an unfamiliar male voice shouted at his friends.  
  
She turned around and looked at the one she had already dubbed "idiot". He had black hair that was pulled into a ridiculously tight ponytail, and glaring black eyes.   
"

You really shouldn't be talking. You could pass as a woman yourself. Even though they say women are more comfortable with men that look like women, you look too MUCH like a girl." she said, giving him another appraising look.  
  
"Excuse me?!?!?! At least I SOUND like a guy!"  


His friend, who had a dark brown braid that went down to his thighs, asked "If your hair is so long, why not put it up somehow?"  
  
Up to that point, Usagi' hair had been down and dragging on the ground.  


"What is the big deal?!?!?! My hair doesn't matter!" She shouted at him. "Here! This way you won't be able to comment on my hair!" 

She pulled a knife out of her bag and cut her hair off. (Now it's as long as Hotaru's)

"Now all you have to change is your voice! You sound like a girl!" the one with the braid said.  


"Just leave me alone. I want nothing to do with any of you."Usagi said, Ami's advice coming back to her.  


She looked at them with cold, sad eyes. What she really wanted was to break down and scream that it wasn't fair, but now she was stuck going to this school and having to disguise herself as a guy.

~I couls always get myself killed, or I may just disappear. They wouldn't miss me anyway. There's no one left to miss me...~

****

Well?

What do you all think? 


	3. 03

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If I did, why would I be writing fanfics?!?!?!?  
  
Crazy:ch.3  
  
"Hey kid! You're going to miss the bus, COME ON!!!!!!!!!" the one with the braid yelled from an open window. She silently picked up her bag, climbed the steps, and looked for an empty seat. 

There was only one, next to the boy with platinum blonde hair that was with the idiot and the braided one.  
  
"Hello. My name is Quatre Reberba Winner. How do you do?" He said, extended his hand. She looked at his offered hand for a second, before sitting down without a word.  
  
"Girly-boy is probably afraid that you'll make fun of his voice." Wufei snorted from the seat behind them.  
  
Usagi stood up and turned to look at him. When he decided to laugh again, she lifted her fist and punched him in the jaw. His head snapped to the side and he lifted his hand to touch the bruise appearing there.  


"You hit like a girl, too."  
  
Hiiro, who was observing them, saw her eyes flash red before she pulled out her knife and attempted to attack him. That was pretty hard to do since Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were holding "him" back.  


~There's something odd about that boy..~ Hiiro thought. 


	4. 04

****

Crazy  


Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing, why would I be writing fanfiction?  
  
We're here! Get off my bus, now!" the driver shouted, or rather, screamed at them. "You lazy idiots leave now!!!"   


~Whoa, somebody didn't have their second cup of coffee.~ Usagi thought, with a smirk.  


"What are you grinning about?!?!?" he turned to face her.  


"Just a thought." she replied.  


"And what thought would that be?" he growled out.  


"That you didn't get your second cup of coffee. Am I right, or are you always like this?"  


"You will run laps after the tour of the school. You do not speak to your instructors in that manner." a refined male voice spoke. "Don't worry about finding me, I'll find you."  


When she turned around she saw a tall man with silver hair and light blue eyes. He seemed oddly familiar…  


"What is your name?" he asked.  


She realized that she couldn't call herself "Usagi", it was a girl's name. 

~What name should I use….Oh, no. Only here a few minutes and already in it deep..~  


"Well? What is your name?!?" he was starting to get annoyed with this blonde boy.   


"My name is…Seiya."  


~That's all I could think of! I need to be more creative...~  


She could almost hear Rei's voice taunting{You're gonna get caught…You're gonna get caught….You're-}  


She stifled the voice and sighed. ~They're giving me a headache….~  
  
A/N-I think you might be surprised at who the "oddly familiar " man is. I have seen several  
"Usagi goes to boot camp" fics, but I hope that mine turns out original. I have no idea what's coming next, the story is running away with me!  
  
Quote: If you have a little more courage than normal people, anyone can be a soldier. If you have a caring heart for others, anyone can be a Messiah. Even if your heart becomes evil, please don't forget that we'll take care of you.  
-Sailor Moon 


	5. 05

"Do you not have a last name, Seiya?" the man taunted.  


~Not anymore. I can't use my family name...~ her eyes filled with tears as she thought of her family. She turned her head to the ground and mumbled, "No."  


"Look at me while I'm speaking to you boy."he said."I will ask you again, do you have a last name."   


"No."  


"Why not?"he asked.  


"I'm an orphan."  


"Did your parents not want you?"he smirked at her. She lifted her head and glared at him.   


~I wish I could do something... He shouldn't be speaking like that to me. I am his future queen!!~ With that thought in mind, she looked at him in disgust.   
"Say one more thing about my family and I will kill you."  


The man that had been driving the bus started laughing.   


"Do you have any idea who you're threatening, boy?"the man asked, this time he sounded amused.  


"No. But I don't really care either. It makes no difference to me either way."  


"I'll tell you anyway. That's the owner of this school, Kunzite. He's also my brother."He said smugly.   


~KUNZITE!??! What does he mean "Kunzite"? They're all dead!! We killed them!!!.... Oh well. We were reborn. They probably were to. I bet they don't even remember...I hope...~ She raised frightened eyes to the silver haired man. Her gaze flitted between Kunzite and the blonde that she now recognized as Zoicite.   


"You look afraid now! I thought that it didn't matter? Isn't that what you said, boy?"Zoicite taunted.  


"Leave me alone, you imbecile. I don't have the patience to deal with someone like you right now."  


~I can't call the scouts. I have to do this on my own. I have to prove to them that I manage by myself. I survived Chaos. I can handle this...I hope.~  
  
"Now you will run two extra miles for your rudeness. I cannot tolerate rude people. I hope you learn your lesson from this, I don't have the patience to think up punishments for you all the time." Kunzite finished with a smirk. She looked at him and said through clenched teeth,"Yes, sir."  


"That's better. I hope that we don't need to have such an unpleasant conversation again."he said, with a meaningful glance in her direction.  


Then, with a smile, he directed his attention to the other students.   


"Welcome to your worst nightmare, as you should already know, my name is Kunzite. That doesn't matter, as you will refer to me as `sir`. Is that understood?"  


A chorus of "Yes, Sir!" made Zoicite grin like an idiot from his spot beside his brother.  


"This should be an amusing year. I hope that the boy doesn't become a nuisance to you, brother, I could always take care of him for you. I should enjoy that greatly." 

"Do you not have a last name, Seiya?" the man taunted.  
~Not anymore. I can`t use my family name...~ her eyes filled with tears as she thought of her family. She turned her head to the ground and mumbled, "No."  
"Look at me while I`m speaking to you boy."he said."I will ask you again, do you have a last name."   
"No."  
"Why not?"he asked.  
"I`m an orphan."  
"Did your parents not want you?"he smirked at her. She lifted her head and glared at him.   
~I wish I could do something... He shouldn`t be speaking like that to me. I am his future queen!!~ With that thought in mind, she looked at him in disgust.   
"Say one more thing about my family and I will kill you."  
The man that had been driving the bus started laughing.   
"Do you have any idea who you`re threatening, boy?"the man asked, this time he sounded amused.  
"No. But I don`t really care either. It makes no difference to me either way."  
"I`ll tell you anyway. That`s the owner of this school, Kunzite. He`s also my brother."He said smugly.   
~KUNZITE!??! What does he mean "Kunzite"? They`re all dead!! We killed them!!!.... Oh well. We were reborn. They probably were to. I bet they don`t even remember...I hope...~ She raised frightened eyes to the silver haired man. Her gaze flitted between Kunzite and the blonde that she now recognized as Zoicite.   
"You look afraid now! I thought that it didn`t matter? Isn`t that what you said, boy?"Zoicite taunted.  
"Leave me alone, you imbecile.I don`t have the patience to deal with someone like you right now."  
~I can`t call the scouts. I have to do this on my own. I have to prove to them that I manage by myself. I survived Chaos. I can handle this...I hope.~  
  
"Now you will run two extra miles for your rudeness. I cannot tolerate rude people. I hope you learn your lesson from this, I don`t have the patience to think up punishments for you all the time." Kunzite finished with a smirk. She looked at him and said through clenched teeth,"Yes, sir."  
"That`s better. I hope that we don`t need to have such an unpleasant conversation again."he said, with a meaningful glance in her direction.  
Then, with a smile, he directed his attention to the other students.   
"Welcome to your worst nightmare, as you should already know, my name is Kunzite. That doesn`t matter, as you will refer to me as `sir`. Is that understood?"  
A chorus of "Yes, Sir!" made Zoicite grin like an idiot from his spot beside his brother.  
"This should be an amusing year. I hope that the boy doesn`t become a nuisance to you, brother, I could always take care of him for you. I should enjoy that greatly." 


End file.
